What Happened to Our Summer?
by Ava-Litwith
Summary: It's the last day of school, and the last thing Jane Crocker is worried about is Shakespear, she's really thinking about her trip to Texas to meet her friends. Multiple pairings,mostly Jane x Dirk. Sorry, you know what they say "gotta ship 'em all"
1. Chapter 1

What Happened To Our Summer?

I checked the clock, 1:15 it read. My left eye twitched, time was not on my side today. Today was the last day of school, and I think I speak for everyone when I say the last ten minutes was always the most painful. I glanced around the class; everyone was either "secretly" texting, tapping their foot or passing notes.

I check the clock once again, 1:15 groaned inwardly, 'Maybe if I try to forget about it.' I think looking outside. Most teachers let their classes go early, but no our teacher decided to cram more useless information into our heads.

I started to daydream about my trip to Texas, as soon as class was over; I was changing out of our dull uniform and speed off to the nearest airport. I smile a little, I was going to meet my friend Jake there, and we'll meet two more of my friends halfway.

It took forever to convince my dad to let me go, but I finally wore him down with my pleads. After a few years of constantly talking on; chat clients, Skype, and on phones, We were finally going to meet in person. That made my smile turn into a grin, I just couldn't wait.

My phone buzzed in my uniform pocket, I check to make sure the teacher is still writing on the board. I slide it out of my pocket, a Betty Bother notification popped up, **timaeusTestified is bothering you****. **I click on the notification,

GG: Dirk I'm in the middle of class!

TT: What are talking about?

TT: its 2:15, you get out at two.

GG: Time difference, remember?

TT: Oh yeah

TT: So you ready?

GG: Of course :B

GG: You know what I look like right

TT: In real life

I smile, he wanted to see me . "Ms. Crocker!" My teacher snapped. "Since Shakespeare makes you so happy, why don't you explain his poem, Oh how I compare thee to a summer's day?" I blush as kids start to snicker and stare, while others are glad they weren't caught. Wait, I know this one. I clear my throat, "It was for a young man who he was in love with."

Her face scrunches up due to the fact that she thought homosexuality was a disgrace, "Next time choose a school appropriate answer Ms. Crocker." She turns to the black board. I pull my phone back out

TT: Smooth Ms. Crocker

GG: You almost got me in trouble.

TT: Sorry,

TT: I gotta go see you later sexy.

There was no doubt that I was blushing hard at that moment. I checked the clock again. 1:16. I was going to cry. I checked the clock again, 1:20. I put my head down, a little pissed that time is still being an asshole. The class phone rang my teacher glared, "Jane Crocker to the office with your things."

I head to my locker getting all my stuff for the trip, since I thought I was going to drive myself. As I walked down the halls I started to wonder what was going on, maybe my dad thought he should personally escort me to the airport, or have one of the Crocker servants escort me.

I opened the large magnetic door to the front office, before I could ask what was going on I was tackled by a flurry of blonde, or in my case Lalaonde, "Omg Janey you look soo Pert, you look beuit. You look good!" Her violet eyes gleaming with joy. I held her away at arm's length to get a good look at her, She was wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt with a purple mutant cat, a pink skirt with black leggings under it. She had her trademark black lipstick, she was simply perfect.

"Hey Roxy did you get. Oh ello Jane." My heart almost stopped. There stood the boy I had a crush for since forever Jake English. Jake was wearing his usual green Varsity jacket, cargo shorts and green converse. He came up to give me a hug, his arms wrapped around me tight, I don't think I'm breathing. I saw Roxy snickering in the corner, the receptionist looked slightly annoyed with our display of affection.

"Hey you guys I told you, oh hey Jane." Last but certainly not least, Mr. Drik Strider was dressed in his black leather jacket on top of his black tank top showing off a few tattoos (most of them were ironic) and surprisingly his muscles, his black jeans, grey converse, and let's not forget his signature anime shades.

"Sugoi uniform, you look like you could be in an anime." He commented. I looked down at my uniform, it was a simple blue blazer with a white button up shirt, white knee socks, a blue plaid skirt and my black loafers . Very boring. "Hurry and change Janey so we can leave!" Roxy grabbed my arm.

I glanced at the reception lady to see if she'll let me in, she clicks a button and the huge magnetic strip detaches from the door. With Roxy hot on my heels I head to the nearest bathroom and start to change from my uniform. I let Roxy assist me in putting on eyeliner and a little blue eye shadow.

Roxy dragged me back to the front office forgetting that I was capable of walking myself. "Finally, I think we were wearing out our welcome here." Jake says nervously while pushing us out of the door.

We piled into the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Van that's no doubt that it belongs to Dirk's Bro. "Hey I thought Jake and I were supposed to meet you two half way." I say as Jake and Dirk move things around to make room for me. "Well that was the original plan, but your flight got canceled a few days ago, since the tickets were under my name I just took my Bro's van picked up Jake from his flight from Hawaii and Roxy from somewhere up north, and here we are." Drik tried to move more boxes, but it was clear that they were too heavy. "Ok so it looks like you're going to be riding me." I blushed, "W-what?" He smirked, "There's too much crap in here for all of us and yall's stuff." I looked at the back, "Dirk the whole back row is empty!" He smirked yet again, "So it is, but I think your father would like it better if he could see my hands, don't you think?"

"Wait what?" I was a little worried when my father got into the subject. "Yeah your dad said he was going to drive us until we were out of state, since none of us know our way out of here. "Dirk I'm not going to sit on your lap with my father looking." His smirk was getting annoying now, "So when we get to the resort then?"

I was going to continue our argument until I heard someone clear their throat. "Hello Mr. Crocker." Dirk said. My blood turned cold when I turned around to find… Jake trying not to laugh and Roxy who took a picture. I turned back to Dirk who now had a smile on his face biting back his laughter. "Lol Jane, your face." Roxy says clutching her stomach.

"Are you kids ready?" The real Mr. Crocker asked all kids strapped in seatbelts. Jake and Roxy sitting two rows behind him, with Dirk and I in the far back. When we first got in, I ended up sitting in Dirks lap, only to get a stern look from my father. "Yes sir." We responded.

After a while, dad pulled over at a gas station, " Well this is it kiddo's, here's gas money. I love you Jane. He handed Jake a fifty dollar bill and slid out the driver seat. We all got out using the bathroom and buying junk food, since the next restaurant was a few miles away.

I was just leaving the store to go wait in the van, when someone put their hand on my mouth, pulling back behind the store. My heart beating fast was slowly going back to normal, it was just Dirk.

"Listen Jane I've got something to tell you." He said uncovering my mouth. "Why didn't you just tell me on my way to the van, or stop me in the store? You almost gave me a heart attack, this is just like the time my mailbox exploded and-" I was cut off by his lips. I stared up at him with confusion, I thought Dirk was gay, and I liked Jake. But this was Dirk we were talking about, he's a Strider, and he's gorgeous. I should be happy that he even considered looking at me, let alone kissing me.

So like a sane person, I got on the tips of my toes and kissed back. I could feel his annoying smirk on my lips, he ran a hand up my skirt, and I swatted his hand away. He chuckled and I allowed him put his hands around my waist, biting my bottom lip trying to get me to open my mouth a little more. Letting his tongue in, he hoisted me up against the wall.

"Wowz, you go gilr, gril. Girl." I heard Roxy's drunken cheer. Dirk slowly put me back on my feet, "Uh Rox, how much of that did you see?" He asked obviously annoyed for her interruption. She shrugged, "Like all I know was that when you put her on the wall, lik her steamiz dreams wre goin to be like steamy realites!" She giggled, her beer sloshing out of the bottle as she clutched her stomach.

"Let's get back to the car." I blush, helping my tipsy friend. Dirk nodded and tossed one of her arms over his shoulder. We walked back in silence, when we got to the van Dirk lay Roxy across the seat she was now snoring. We slid back into our original positions in the back. Jake was texting in the driver seat, "You guys ready?" He slid it back in his pocket.

As, we pulled out the gas station, Dirk put a hand around me. "You now have permission to go and write Mrs. Jane Crocker Strider, Mrs. Strider and write, Jane+Dirk forever in the bathroom stalls." He said with his usual confidence. "So are we, like a thing now?" He looks down at me and smiles, "Of course I'll go out with you Jane." I roll my eyes, but giggle anyways.

I now officially have to spend the next few days driving back to my boyfriends home town.

(AN: Okay this is my first homestuck fanfiction, please tell me if someone is ooc or if I fucked something up. Chapter two will be out around the same time tomorrow. AV Out)


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since the kiss and I'm glad nothings really change between me and Dirk other than the fact that we kinda make out. Other than that, nothings change.

Halfway between South Carolina and Alabama Dirk traded places with Jake since he knew the roads better farther we got south. He also made me sit in the passenger seat, every few minutes he looked at me. I couldn't usually tell what he was thinking behind his shades, but I could tell that he was feeling guilty about something.

We made a stop at a Mississippi Kroger so Roxy could get a good bottle of wine because she said, and I quote, "Cheap gas station beer is not for a classy lady like me." So we took that as an opportunity to stock up on food and drinks.

I was browsing the baked goods section of the store when Dirk grabbed my hand. I Looked up at him, "What is it?" He stared at me as if he was trying to figure out if he should say something. "Jane, I've got to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow, "Dirk are you ok?" He dropped onto one knee to level with me, "Jane, I'm leaving you in charge of the something so important, that if not done right, we could all die."  
"What is it?" I perk, it sounds if he was leaving me in charge of a case.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching, "You'll be in charge of cooking for us." He then got back on both feet. I cleared my throat already thinking of recipes to cook as a responsible person I started with dessert. "What kind of cake would you like when get to your place?" He put an arm around me, "Something with chocolate." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, "What about red velvet cake? I like red velvet." He shrugged, "We'll worry about it later, babe." He then took me away from the pastries and we walked to the checkout line.

As the clerk scanned the items she got a little skeptical when five bottles of wine slid up the conveyer belt. "Are anyone of you over the age of eighteen?" Jake, Roxy, and Dirk raised their hands, showing her their fake I.D's. Jake's said that he was twenty, Roxy's said she was twenty one, and Dirk's said that he was the oldest of us all, twenty five.

I felt like an idiot for not having my I.D on me, even without the I.D I was still the youngest out of all us. "Listen lady, can I pay for the wine."

"I don't believe you." She snapped at Roxy. Roxy was about to snatch the lady up by the shirt, until Jake and his English accent stepped in. "Sweet Dixie, I'm sorry for her, can you find it in your heart to forgive her ignorance and ring the rest of our items up, so my doll of a girlfriend can pay for them." His voice sounding like English silk.

The clerk seemed to be hooked on every word he said, "Of course!" She took the bottles and put them into brown bags. As Jake and Dirk put the bags in the cart Dirk leaned over the counter, "Real sorry about my friend's sass, ma'am." His country accent made me want to melt.

I guess it had the same effect on her since she giggled, "Well I guess I could forgive her, but only if we could see each other again."

Roxy started to make gagging motions while I was starting to get red in the face, 'She has the nerve to hit on my boyfriend?' I cleared my throat trying to get her to take the cash from Roxy's hand. She didn't even glance at us; her attention was focused on hooking up with either Dirk or Jake.

Dirk gave her one of his smirks and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry ma'am but I already have a wonderful girlfriend right here." I tried to fight the overwhelming urge to stick my tongue out. And I failed.

She stammered, "Aren't you like nine years older than her!" Dirk shrugged, "Yeah so?" She seemed to be pissed. "That's illegal!" Before anyone could say anything out, Roxy pushed us to the exit of the store, not wanting to stay sober for long.

We were back on the road, not too long down the road did we see a metal sign welcoming us to Texas. "Welcome to the south y'all." Dirk let his accent slip again. We pulled up to Dirk's drive way to his home not long after, him and his brother finally moved out of their rickety old apartment.

I've never been to Texas, so I wasn't prepared for the blazing heat. In Virginia, where it was just starting to warm up, It had already been dipping into the nineties in Texas; the only one who seemed comfortable of this weather was Jake. He told us how it was warm in Hawaii, so this was a major shock to him.

The boys took the luggage inside the house, while me and Roxy went through the kitchen to look for anything useful for what I had in mind to cook. We came to the conclusion that in order to make anything, we must go grocery shopping. "Why didn't Dirk just tell us he needed food? We could've bought everything at the Kroger." I groan.

Roxy patted my back, "Boys can be so weird." The boys finally finished bringing all the bags inside. Dirk called us into the living area, "Ok, so this is how the rooming situation is going to go, Jake you'll get the room on the left, Roxy to the right and Jane is bunking with me." I sent him a glare, "Ok, just kidding, your sharing with Roxy." Roxy pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "Omg Janey, we are going to have soo much fun. We're going to be lik sisters!" I giggled at her girlish excitement.

"Ok, since we're all unpacked and cozy, what do we do?" Jake said as we all lounged in the living area. "Well, the night is young and there has to be a party going on somewhere." Roxy groaned sprawled on the arm chair. I had my head in Dirk's lap while the rest of my body taking up the rest of the couch. I also found bubbles in the nightstand and I had my fake mustaches, I was pretty cool. Dirk didn't really like the bubbles in his face. Swatting away the bubbles, he seemed to be agreeing with Jake and Roxy.

"Roxy's right, and I know just who to call!" He took out his IPhone from his pocket and dialed a number. We watched in awe when we heard the phone ring twice. "Hello?" "Hey Danni, you're having a party tonight aren't you?" We could hear the grin in the voice, "Hells yeah I am Strider, I have one every other Friday bro." "Cool, me and a few friends are coming to check it out." "That's cool with me. See ya there Strider." Dirk hung up the phone looking victorious. Roxy and Jake cheered, happy to go do something.

Roxy dragged me up to our room so we could go prep for, this disaster. I

I'm terrible at parties, especially when I don't know anyone, but that didn't stop Roxy from sticking me in the shower so she could have something to start with. No, once my hair was washed and dried, she sat me down to start curling my hair. She burnt me quite a few times thumping my head with a heavy brush every time I complained.

She styled my hair to where it hid the burn marks on my ears. I don't know why she felt the need to do my hair, when I was going to where a pair of capris with a baseball shirt and my lucky pair of blue converse.

I watched as Roxy had a hard time pulling her pants over her butt. "Don't you dare laugh." She glared at my snickering reflection. Roxy was putting a top coat to her black lipstick, and with a pop of her lips, she was ready. "Come on Rola, let's go see if the boys are ready." I drag her out the room before she could try anything else.

The boys were done way before we were, and decided to play a game on Dirk's Xbox. The game was some sort of skating game, which seemed to be very heated, "You think you can beat me English?" "Of course Strider, look, I have way more points than you!" A few minutes of elbowing and shoving each other, Dirk turned out to be the victor.

"I think I deserve a kiss since I won." He slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked to the drive way. Since we didn't need the excess space in the van, we took the black charger.

"Tell us about this party Dick, I mean Dirk." Roxy poked her head between the driver and passenger seats. "A friend of mine ,who I think you'd get along with, she throws massive parties on Fridays , but since today is the last day of class for most people, she's throwing one today."

"She sounds like quite the riot." Jake commented from the passenger seats. "That's because she is, and here we are." He pulled up into a long drive way that was already halfway full . Getting out of the car, I could feel the pounding of the music . The music getting louder the closer we got towards the house, the pounding on the ground got stronger. I could hear the chatter of people in the back yard, and see the array of lights flooding through the windows.

My heart was starting to beat faster as I saw the amount of people inside the house. I didn't know any of these people, what if I got separated from Dirk? While I was having a mini breakdown , a dark skinned girl was fighting her way out of the sea of people to come and greet us. She was wearing a pair of black cut off shorts barely reaching her mid-thigh, and a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of weird black platform loafers. Now I may be wrong, but I think she likes black.

She, pulled Dirk into a hug, trying not to spill her contents of her solo cup on him, "Aw Ya made it Strider. Hey who are they?" letting go of him she took a drink from the cup. "These are the friends I was telling them about. That's Jake and Roxy ." He waved his hand at the two. "And this is Jane, my girlfriend." Her eye's widened and she almost chocked on her drink.

"Uh, is this a bad time to mention Lola's here looking for you worried sick that you weren't home yesterday?" It was Dirks turn to be surprised. "Yeah, you know what would have been a good time to tell me? When I fucking called you! How does she even know my new address? I thought you said as soon as classes were done she was heading up north!" Danni rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "That's what I thought! But she was worried about you?"

"Can't you do something about her? Like keep her away from us?" Dirk looked a little agitated. I was about to ask who Lola was, until I heard a sickly sweet voice, "Dirk ! There you are baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

A girl appeared from the crowd and tried to pull Dirk into a hug. I say try because , Dirk was doing a good job of stay rooted to the ground and not lowering down and hugging back. "Dirk love where have you been? I've been worried sick, your brother said you went up to Virginia to pick up a friend." I saw Dirk's face flinch at the sound of his older brother's name. I was starting to become confused, why was this girl talking like that to him?

'That dick.' I couldn't hear his small rant for the music. When she pulled away I finally got a good look at her. She looks just like Danni with the pretty copper skin and good hair, but she went for a softer look, with red acid shorts a white shirt and a white cardigan with regular white flats.

That's when Danni pulled Dirk into a nearby hallway, they seemed to be having a small argument. I was nervous being left with a girl who seemed very close to my boyfriend. Danni was making her way back to us, Dirk grabbed Danni's shoulder, but whatever she had in mind was already coming into reality.

Be Dirk

Danni came stood on the tips of her toes and pulled my shoulder down so she could tell me something, even in platform shoes, she was still a shorty. "Bro, I got you, I'm going to fix this chiz." She whispered. "Danni how drunk are you right now?" She looked offended by my comment, making a false gasping noise, " Dirk, I am not a light weight, I can handle my liquor better than any guy here . But that's not the point ok, you just need someone to get my psychopath of a sister away from you and your gal." "Then why are we leaving them alone now?" I groan. An intoxicated Danni was as difficult to handle as a sober Danni, they were both stubborn as hell.

Danni just shrugged taking another long drink, "whatever bro, I'm going to tell her what's up." She started to make her way back to Jane and Lola.

Be Jane

Danni made her way back towards me and this Lola girl "Oh Yeah, what kinda hostess am I? Lals, this is Jane Dirk's new girlfriend," Danni jabbed a thumb my way, "cutie isn't she?" Lola looked like she was confused at the mention of me and Dirk together. Lola stuck her hand out, "I'm Lola Dirk's girlfriend." She said with a sneer. I look at Dirk, what does she mean? Dirk wouldn't dare try and cheat on me, even if he did, I'm pretty sure it would be with a guy.

"Don't listen to a thing she says Janey, we stopped _dating last year._" I couldn't tell if Dirk was glaring through shades, but I could hear the _back off_ in his voice. Lola sniffed, "What we had was chemistry!" Danni gave her a look, "Lals, you failed chemistry last year." "I know enough to know what we have is chemistry." She snapped. "Had, past tense he broke up with you." Danni put a hand up shielding her mouth from the side facing Lola, "She ain't right in the head." I saw Lola's fist clench, and she stormed away.

Dirk grabbed my hand, "Danni's right, Lola, she's most likely not mentally sane. Let's forget about it and just dance." I didn't want to let the subject of the odd girl just drop, "Can we talk in the morning?" He kissed my forehead, "Of course." He pulled me onto the dance floor, and the over attached ex-girlfriend problem melted away.

Be Roxy

The DJ started to play a slow song, meaning that for the next thirty minutes couples would be dancing. Everyone either paired up or left the dance floor, I was making my way to the table that had beer when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a girl with platinum blonde hair and pretty lime green eyes, "C-can I have this dance?" I stared at her, the voice that came out of her small pale lips, was nearly angelic. I stared at her for what seemed like hours. She looked down, "I'm sorry; you're not into girl are you?" She blushed a light green, and started to walk away.

"No, it's just that, damn your pretty." She blushed harder, "C'mon on," I pulled her on to the dance floor, resting my hands on her hips. "Do you have a name, or am I just going to call you cutie the whole time?" Her face started to heat up, "Callie." I smiled, "That's pretty." Callie looked down at our feet, "No one's ever call me that." "What pretty? But you're beautiful." I try to cheer her up while we step to the beat. "My brother doesn't think so, and well, neither does my father." I trip up a little. "Well, don't worry about it, your toats beautiful." I saw her face getting a tad greener through the blue light filtering. "If you blush any harder, you'll start to look like an apple." Ok even I know that had know logic. She giggled anyways, "Callie, let's just forget about everything and dance right now." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

You are now Jane

"This right here is heaven' That was the only thing that was going through your mind at the moment. There were no crazy girlfriends, no drunk friends, it was just you and Dirk moving to the beat of the songs that the DJ played.

"To be honest, I kinda don't want to leave this position ." You hummed laying your head on his shoulder. "I know a few positions I wouldn't mind leaving." I could just see the smug dripping from his voice. I stepped on his foot, "Stay classy Dirk." He chuckled.

"Hey Dirk?" I lift my head, I wonder if I should bring this up. "Yeah, babe." I bit my lip, "What happened to you and Lola? Why is she so convinced that you're still dating her?" He sighed, "Jane, I thought we were going to talk about this in the morning." I felt a little bad for talking about something that bothered him, "Just tell me a little bit, C'om on you know I can't let a good mystery go to waste." I whine.

He rolls his eyes, "Jane let's talk about it in the morning." I wasn't ready to let go of the case, "But!" "Hey let's get something to drink."


End file.
